Skirmish in the Land of Lights
The group arrive at their destination and immediately Mauler blasts down the wooden doors to Citibank. He muses "Knock knock." and pops his knuckles. Shinji smirks "A little rude, don't you think Mauler? Busting down such an expensive door?" The civilians cower and hide behind furniture and pillars. Mauler scoffs "It was in the way." Shinji laughs "Never heard of a doorknob?" A young figure with cold and calm eyes was the only one not to cower, instead standing a few meters from the door, "Hm, so it's 3 against one huh?" He shrugged, "Pretty even I guess." Mauler grunts "Smartass..." Shinji inquires "Are you a Doll or a Contractor I'm wondering?" The figure shrugged, "I'll let you figure that one out smart one." He pulled out a revolver and aimed 3 shots, each one aimed at the 3's heads. Mauler stretched out his arm and let his eyes glow red, activating his Contract. The bullets repelled right off his arm. "Heh... Due to your smartass attitude I'm guessing your a Contractor. Excellent, fresh meat." Meanwhile, Sink cocked his Sniper rifle and aimed it into a window of the bank "Hmm... Confronting someone already, I see..." A wire wrapped around Sink's neck from behind, "You losers keep coming out of the cracks like cockroaches. Can I not have one day off my Contractor duties?" said a man dressed in an old Western outfit. Almost before he finished his sentence, Sink pulled out his Revolver and aimed it directly at Ryan's head "Who are you?" Ryan's black eyes glinted red, and a blue aura surrounded him. Soon after, Sink's gun flew out of his hand and into Ryan's, who pointed it back at his foe's head, "Who wants to know?" Sink, within a second, pulled out his second Revolver and shot towards Ryan's hand that was carrying his own Revolver. Ryan's contract again activated and he fired his own gun, the two bullets colliding and deflecting, "Not bad, but you need more aim." he said with not a hint of emotion or sarcasm in his voice. "A Contractor shouldn't be so snappy." His expression not changing, Sink mused "Give me some credit, at least I'' remembered to bring a spare." He gestured to the large Revolver holstered at Ryan's side. "I wonder how long you can keep it..." Ryan spat. Sink mused again "Tsk, tsk... You should be more polite. You never know who you might UPSET!" He fired 3 more times towards Ryan's torso. The first figure looked at his foes, "Alright, let's see what you guys can do... don't disappoint me..." He shot off wire which lassoed Mauler's arms to his side, while firing off shots at the heads of his enemies. Kiryu removes his gloves and swiftly darts infront of the bullets, he spins around as his contract activates causing an acidic substance to be secreted from his hands and then thrown to melt the bullets, the remaining acidic substance flies towards the unknown Contractor. The figure sighed, jumping over all poison, before kicking his foot into Kiryu's face, smashing him back into a nearby wall. The figure jumped back, firing off more bullets towards their heads, while keeping his wire around Mauler. Kiryu gets up as head starts to hurt and ''Mr 13 surfaces, He looks at Takeshi and smirks. "Piece of Cake" he says this as he extends his Claw-type weapon onto his arm and lunges at Takeshi. Mauler yanks once and pulls Takeshi toward him. He grabs him and holds him in place for Kiryu to impale. Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Sadow-sama Category:Takeshi57 Category:Roleplays Category:Cullen